Café de Poetas y Locos
by Lara Pond
Summary: Hermione es una estudiante de Universidad, Fleur en cambio es una mesera en una cafetería. Al visitarla diariamente se forma una pequeña curiosidad de parte de Fleur por conocer más acerca de esa nueva visitante.
1. Olor a café

**Wow hace tiempo que no entro a mi cuenta de Fanfiction, bueno este fic va dedicado a una amiga Sam que me lo pidió personalmente.**

**Este contiene acción Chica/chica así que si no te gusta pues te vas.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

**Advertencía: Ninguna aún**

**Raiting: T por el Femslash **

* * *

><p><span>Café de poetas y locos<span>

Un delicioso olor a café:

Era un día lluvioso en Londres como acostumbraba ser en esa estación del año. Y era la favorita de Hermione, quien disfrutaba ir a un pequeño café oculto tras la avenida más cercana a su universidad. Le gustaba porque nunca estaba repleto y emanaba un aura de familiaridad que la hacía sentir sobrecogida.

Acababa de salir de una dura semana llena de exámenes de Física, Química, Álgebra, Matemáticas avanzadas, y Lenguas extranjeras (español y francés) la mantuvieron atareada sin dejarle un segundo para respirar. Se pasó los días de la biblioteca popular a la universidad, solo descansaba cuando tenía que dormir.

— No te olvides del examen por favor— Le rogó su amiga mientras guardaba sus cosas-

Ella negó y colgó su mochila al hombro

—Claro que no Ginny, ya te he dicho mil veces que no me olvido—

—Está bien, te creo— cedió la pelirroja— bueno, nos vemos mañana— Ambas sacaron su paraguas para marcharse.

—Sí, nos vemos— Y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió. Salió rápidamente del edificio y comenzó a transitar la avenida, se sentía totalmente agotada y sin ganas de hacer nada más que salir y buscar su café preferido. Cortado con medio de leche y una pisca de chocolate con crema encima. De solo pensarlo se le hacía aguas en la boca.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y se adentro, buscó una buena mesa, un sillón que daba justo a la ventana. Amaba la vista desde allí. Se sentó y dejó sus cosas a un costado. Esperó pacientemente a que una mesera se acercara a darle la carta, cosa que no tardó mucho.

—Hola Harry— Dijo y enseguida se calló al ver que quien la atendía no era su amigo, sino una chica de pelo rubio casi platinado, ojos celestes, nariz respingona y una hermosa sonrisa.

—Hola, y disculpa pero Harry ya no trabaja aquí, ahora se encuentra en otra sucursal a cuadras del centro—Le aclaró con suavidad.

Hermione tan solo asintió. Con que Harry fue asignado a otro lugar y no se lo informo, luego se las vería con ella.

—Suponiendo que no vienes solo por tu amigo—Sonrió—aquí tienes la carta, y si necesitas cualquier cosa no olvides en llamarme—.

—Por supuesto, gracias—Acepto lo que le ofrecía y la vio marchar. Era una chica atractiva, u si mal no lo notó, tenía un leve asento Francés, que solo la hacía más linda.

Al cabo de un momento, luego de que Hermione leyera la carta y pensara con que acompañaría su café, la joven se acercó a la mesa y amablemente le pregunto que elegiría.

—un café cortado con medía taza de leche y chocolate con crema encima. Y para comer una porción de torta de chocolate—Le pidió y enseguida la chica asintió llevándose la carta con ella.

Hermione sacó de su bolso un pesado y gran libro. Era de Álgebra y Matemáticas avanzadas. Aprovecharía el tiempo para avanzar con el temario, ya que le gustaba poder responder sin necesidad de leer en ese momento como los demás, esa asignatura, en cada una de las doce, aunque fuesen unas cuantas las difíciles, No como Literatura avanzada que era pan comido.

En tan solo unos minutos, la mesera se acercó con su pedido.

—Aquí tiene su café y su torta de chocolate—Le informó posando educadamente en frente suyo las cosas.

—Gracias—Respondió.

—Es un placer—le dijo la rubia y se marcho al mostrador.

Hermione volvió a su libro, y justo a el posó un block de hojas rayadas, en el cual tomaba alguna que otra nota mientras leía.

La taza humeante de café le llamaba, y de vez en cuando la tomaba y bebía unos ligeros sorbos acompañados de una cuchara de torta.

Este si iba a ser un buen día.

Al otro lado del local, una joven francesa, hacía unas cuentas para un hombre que acababa de pagar y una vez que las terminó abrió la caja registradora y le dio su vuelto.

—Muchas gracias por su visita, que tenga un buen día—Dijo con una sonrisa al hombre que respondió con cortesía y salió de allí.

Acomodó su ropa y continuó haciendo cuentas para las otras mesas.

Hace un momento había atendido a una chica, una castaña de risos rebeldes, ojos marrones color avellana, pecas diminutas por la nariz y mejillas y un aire de tranquilidad y madurez que no había visto ni a sus padres.

"Es linda" pensó, "parece ser una universitaria. De otro modo no creo que alguien podría leer semejante libro por placer" y en parte se equivocaba porque aunque sí lo leía porque tendría un examen era algo que disfrutaba desde que era una niña descubrió que leer era lo suyo.

Y la rubia tampoco era muy indiferente al tema, ya que apreciaba la literatura con creces, y en sus tiempos libres aprovechaba para leer una buena novela o poesía, era su segundo amor.

Con eso en mente continuó trabajando. En tanto Hermione ya se había devorado medio libro y completó más de veinte páginas de notas.

Creyendo que era suficiente dejó el libro y lo guardó en su mochila junto a las hojas Era hora de tomar un descanso y su café.

—Hoy y el resto de la semana te quedarás en turno de tarde y noche—Le informó Luna Lovegood a su compañera de trabajo,

— ¿Y tú? —Pregunto la rubia confundida.

—Igual, salvo los viernes que tengo libre—Sonrió.

A la francesa no le cayó nada bien la noticia, pues tenía planeado viajar a su país natal el fin de semana.

—Está bien—.

—Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara. Recuerda que se acercan las vacaciones y tendrás más por este tiempo extra de trabajo—La animó—Además te vendrá bien pasar un rato fuera de tu casa en este café—

Luna tenía razón, era agradable estar aquí, así que no se podía quejar.

Del otro lado, Hermione ya había terminado su café y torta, al igual que un libro de literatura fantástica que estaba leyendo y había sacado minutos atrás. Así que se estiró dando un gran bostezo y volvió su vista a la ventana relajándose.

Pensó en que haría ahora, tal vez volverá a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa por otra más cómoda, iría al almacén para comprar los ingredientes con los que cocinaría la cena, u vería alguna película antes de dormir para a la mañana siguiente ir a la universidad de nuevo. Sí era un buen plan, eso haría.

Ahora tan solo descansará y disfrutaba de la vista, que pronto sus exámenes le quitarían.

Luego de un largo rato de no hacer nada, se decidió por levantarse, recogió sus pertenencias, si abrigo y buscó el mostrador para pedir la cuenta, una sonriente y amable rubia, su mesera, le recibió el dinero, hizo las cuentas y le dio el vuelto.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió.

—Que tengas un hermoso día—Le dijo la rubia antes de que se marchara.

A la otra chica le agrado mucho el buen humor que tuvo la joven durante toda la tarde, era algo que realmente se apreciaba de ella. ¿Será así todo el tiempo? Porque si era así, esa chica le agradaba.

Y sin más salió del café y se en busca de un taxi.

Fue un día agradable.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? tanto si les gusto como si no dejen un review, los contestare alegremente.<strong>

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	2. Noches de vela

**Noches en vela:**

Se había despertado muy cansada ese día, no tenía ganas de nada sinceramente, así que cuando llegó Luna no le hizo ninguna pregunta tan solo la dejó ir a ponerse la ropa de trabajo, cuando lo hizo tomó las cartas de pedidos en su mano y un libreta en la otra. Se fue mesa por mesa catando los pedidos y entregándoselos a Luna mientras volvía a vigilar las mesas. Era un día algo tranquilo, aunque amenazaba por llover, y no pintaba nada bien, suerte que no tendría clases de universidad hasta Marzo.

En eso entró Hermione, cargada con varios libros que llevaba con facilidad a pesar de su gran tamaño, y se sentó en una al lado de la ventana, Fleur había memorizado ese lugar como el de esa chica, siempre que venía se sentaba allí sin falta, era como el lugar preferido ya que podía ver todo por ahí. Le estaba por dejar la carta con amabilidad pero la chica se negó ya que le dijo que sabía que quería y pidió el bien conocido por la otra, café con leche y chocolate, y unos bizcochitos para acompañarlo, así que Fleur asintió, sin más se fue a darle el pedido a Luna, luego de un tiempo el pedido estaba hecho.

Hermione tomó lentamente el café mientras leía los libros, debió terminar tres de los diez que llevaba antes de acabar con el café y eso era sorprendente.

Pasaron un par de horas y se disponía a irse, saludó a Fluer y Luna, pero justo antes de que se fuera por la puerta una chica de aspecto rudo y pelo negro la saludo, era su novia Pansy Parkinson.

Fluer no pudo evitar mirar atentamente la mirada de terror y disculpas que llevaba Hermione, en ese momento no lo parecía pero hasta estaba temblando. Algo no andaba bien, y sin poder entrometerse y pedirle que se marche, la mujer se adelantó y tomó a Hermione del brazo y se la llevó.

—¿Quién era esa? —Preguntó preocupada

—Pansy Parkinson, una de las herederas de una familia poderosa, no le conviene a nadie meterse con esa chica, y sale con Hermione desde hace un tiempo, es un poco extraña, y Hermione siempre se ve algo alterada cuando está con ella, no se que pasara entre esas dos pero de seguro nada bueno— informó Luna mientras secaba las tazas.

—Ya veo…—Dijo Fleur e intentó olvidarlo el resto del día pero no pudo, había algo en esa chica que de veras era perturbador. Tal vez la mirada fría y maliciosa, pero no lo sabía, pronto tal vez encontraría la respuesta, pero sabía que no le gustaría.

Y no lo va a ser, es terrible en verdad.


End file.
